Birthmark: The Prophecy
by ErinFiefe
Summary: Lady Eretria was a true ruler. But twists and turns cause betrayals and a nasty turn of events. After her death, she reincarnates and banishes her opponents and frees her people, every single one.


The remote continent of Descara was inhabited by the Phoecians ; the golden-haired , pointy-earred , white-skinned peoples , in their rural settlements scattered all over the continent. They were capable magicians and enchanters , but they weren't unified under one ruler. The tribes were hostile to each other and a kill-at-sight order was issued to their peoples by the Elders of each particular tribe , should they encounter one who hailed from a different tribe.

All this was put to an end when the great Phoecian leader , Eretria , stepped up and unified the different tribes with the aid of her special ring , "The Crescent of the Lord". It was apparently forged as a gift to her by Freyar , a master craftsman and loyal companion of hers'. It was a unique ring in which whoever else attempts to put it on, dies in an instant. Eretria journeyed to all six of the Phoecian tribes ; Esufonelia, Eraverroxin, Fedelios, Akalamithus, Duvalex and Fessalyn , and she successfully managed to convince the Elders of the respective tribes to unite under one Ruler. They soon established their own government house , consisting of five of Eretria's advisors - Freyar The Terrible , Terrovar of The Night , Erion Sun-and-Moon , Tyranus of the Blades and Sir Dethinus Le Fay - in which every one of them were placed in charge of a particular tribe. There, she took the mantle of the ArchMage Eretria, better known as Lady Eretria. Her advisors each reported to Lady Eretria through a means of Astral Projection.

They lived in peace and harmony , but this was only for the meanwhile. Freyar , one of lady Eretria's most trusted advisor of all four , had devised a plan behind her back. Lady Eretria was completely oblivious to the devious plot. He wanted to construct a god out of a fragment of a fallen god , "The tonsils of Deralion" of which he discovered in an abandoned cave beneath the surface , in one of his trips to collect rare medicinal herbs found underground. Deralion was previously the Lord of Time and Creation, but he was banished and annihilated by the High God Helia for his betrayal after he created a portal linking the Divine Realm to the Mortal Realm , thus allowing passage to the other. It cannot be reversed or destroyed by any means , so the gods created a seal that can only be broken by another god. Freyar , maddened by the lust for power and corrupted by the evil energies of the tonsils , hoped to achieve god-like status by completing the mechanical god , gaining passage into the Divine Realms and Immortality as well. He had also planned to overthrow Lady Eretria as the ruler of the Phoecian people. His plan backfired , though , as one of Eretria's spies had found out about his top-secret plan ; he stealthily infiltrated Freyar's hidden fortress to gather more information about his plans.

Freyar , though , with a keen sense of observation , managed to detect his presence and ordered his Royal Guards (Now known as the Freyarian Knights) and loyal henchmen to find and eliminate the infiltrator. He successfully managed to escape , but he was fatally wounded. Moments before his death , he managed to convey the vital information to Lady Eretria by focusing his remaining life energy to his mind such that the message was delivered to her through telepathical means. As soon as she received the message , she sent her Royal Guards to spread the word of his betrayal and to prepare to wage war against the traitor , Freyar. She had also conducted another meeting with her four remaining councillors , reconciling the plan to lay siege on the heavily-fortified Akalamithus tribe who have several villages and two mighty citadels set up on Illumina Mountain , and the Akamithian tribesmen were fiercely loyal to their Lord Freyar.

Lady Eretria and her four council members then laid siege to the two Akamithian Citadels Delithon and Inferion , and also raided the few villages set up there. The troops opposing Lord Freyar were terrified at the sight of the Akamithian forces , as every one of them had mutated into man-eating monsters and gained insanely superior strength, due to the corruptive power of the tonsils. Many tribesmen were slain in battle , but Lady Eretria managed to penetrate the hidden underground fortress Feapethilon , which led to Freyar's chambers , the heart of all his power, his might, and where his evil plans were devised. She fought all the way to his chambers with the help of her four councillors.

Once she entered Freyar's chambers , a corrupted form of Freyar appeared before her and offered her to be his greatest martyr. Lady Eretria realised that Freyar became a perversion of the Demonic tonsils. She had no other option but to defeat her dearest advisor , Freyar, in one-on-one combat. Though with a heavy heart ,she drew her weapon "Flame Stallion" from it's shaft and prepared for battle. Freyar let out a demonic roar that made the earth tremble and the lava flow halted. They battled and although Freyar had the upper hand because his power was fueled by the tonsils, Lady Eretria still managed to defeat him, and threw his body into the heart of Mount Illumina, watching as his decomposed body dissolved within the lava.

But Lady Eretria was brutally wounded, and no medic could save her. Before her honorable death, her four remaining advisors appeared by her side and she made them swear an oath by the name of the High God Helia during her divine presence to destroy the partially-constructed god and not to use the power of the heart, but instead destroy it. All of them agreed to do so. As Lady Eretria drew her last breath, they commenced a death ritual and buried her within Mount Illumina and paid their last respects. When they approached the tonsils , Sir Dethinus was somehow drawn to it's enormous amount of power. Being one of the wisest of the advisors and also a man who studied powerful Divine artifacts, he requested that he take it back with him to his Artifactorium ; he had kept many Divine artifacts there for safekeeping. All of them agreed and Dethinus took it home for his "studies".

Many years later, Dethinus eventually found a way to tap into the tonsil's power and gain divinity for himself. The other councillors eventually found out and he was forced into exile, where he took refuge within the remnants of the destroyed Illumina Mountain. The councillors, who managed to defeat Dethinus prior to infiltrating the mountains yet again, struck a deal wioth Dethinus. They were to split the share of divine powers amongst themselves. But when they were extracting raw power from the tonsils, Dethinus, tempted by greed, tampered with the powers and gave them a lesser share than he. He then devised a plan to obliterate the three of them one-by-one afterwards, then claiming the title of the Dark Mortal God. However, unlike Dethinus, the three other councillors, who had the intention of doing good with their powers and had forgotten about the oath they swore to Lady Eretria, thought that no harm would be done since Lady Eretria was out of their way for good and the oath was 'sure to have been long-forgotten'. As they drew the power, the High God Helia watched in devastation, but only after they had completed drawing the tonsils' power. He appeared before the councilors, now demigods, although unable to defeat them due to their newly-found divinity. He was also unable to coincide with the affairs of mortals. Cursing them, he swore that lady Eretria will reincarnate, bring peace to the land and banish them.


End file.
